Just dust in the wind the 49th hunger games
by ravensong36
Summary: SYOT OPEN 24 tributes go in one comes out so who will it be.
1. Prologue

**A/N so this story is a send your own tribute please send the form by PM**

Ch.1 Prologue

One year previous:

As I was running through the forest I heard it the cannon signaling another tributes death "must have been James, Henry must have finally killed him"I thought to myself. It was now down to me and Henry so I made my way tothe cornucopia were he would be waiting. Entering the clearing to thecornucopia I was met by the cold stare of the blood thirsty career fromdistrict 1. Almost simultaneously we draw our swords in preperation for the battle that will make a career from district 1 a victor or the underdog from 9. As our swords clash I notice an opening and swing my sword up under his with as much force as possible disarming him. In the momentary confusion of losing his sword I make my move and stab him through the heart and listen to his cannon sound. Then I hear "ladies and gentlemen I give you our victor of the 51st hunger games Rose Parker."

**A/N so here is the tribute form**

Name-

Age-

District-

Personality-

Appearance-

District Status- (wealthy? Poor? If District 12 Town or Seam?)

Family & friends- (Include everyone that you want in their goodbyes)

Weaknesses- (At least two)

Strengths- (No more than six)

Fears- (At least one)

Weapon of Choice-

Opinion on the Games and Capitol-

Back-story- (What were their lives like before the story?)

Allies-

Romance (no guarantee)-

Reaped or Volunteered?-

Reaped-Reaction-

Volunteered-Reason-

Bloodbath?-

Game Strategy-

Interview Angle-

OPTIONAL (But helpful)

Reaping Outfit-

Chariot Outfit- (Don't be insulted if I don't use your idea)

Token-

Interview Outfit-


	2. The Arena

**A/N on my bio I have a list of current tributes and I will be writing the reapings as I get a complete pair for a district now we will have a look at the arena as you await the first reaping.**

Ch. 2 The Arena

Kaleb Hawkins POV

"Mr. Hawkins the president will see you now." the perky secretary for President Snow tells me as I ready myself to enter his office for the first time as head gamemaker. I seat myself across from the President who procedes to ask me about my plans for this years arena. " Well first to make sure we have a most interesting bloodbath this year the cornucopia will be situated in a deep hole to force the tributes to take extra time escaping the initial bloodbath." " Hmm quite interesting this will either be a big hit or end the games far to quickly, but you may proceed Mr. Hawkins." Nervously pulling out a diagram I had prepared earlier I began to explain some of the hidden dangers in store for the tributes. " Now Mr. President another innovation for this years arena is that we have forcefields set up within the arena that we can manipulate." "And what do you intend to do with this feature?" " Oh we have plenty in store such as separating alliances and forcing tributes together in closer quarters and also toward unseen traps we have layed out. " Such as Mr. Hawkins?" " For starters we have certain traps layed out in the trees such as spikes and poisoned arrows and there will also be a couple of pitfall traps." " Very good Mr. Hawkins you have not disappointed me yet so I suggest you not start or I will be finding a new gamemaker for next year." gulping I replied " of course sir I will not let you down." taking my leave of the office.


	3. District 7 reaping

**A/N So here is the first reaping! Which is for district 7. And if you did not know the current list of tributes is on my bio page and you may send in 2 tributes. Now without further ado the first reaping.**

District 7

Amber Jordan POV

"Here is your flower arrangement sir" I said politely as my last customer left for the day. Even though I had to get a job at this flower shop i dont mind so much becouse it is something im good at. Since today is the reaping I was allowed to close the shop up early to get prepared for the reaping like every year since I became eligable. As I begin my long walk home I begin thinking about how its only my little brother Andrew's second reaping and today and also my sweet little sister Rubys first. Thinking about the possibility of them being Reaped brings me to tears but I am the oldest at 16 so I must be brave for their sakes.

At home I arrive to the scene of my father trying to console my younger siblings as my mother gathers our reaping outfits. "Amber" my mother pleads " Will you please help Ruby ruby get dressed when your done?" "Of course" I reply walking into my room to get dressed. changing from my floral shop uniform I put on my standard green mid riff tee with the long sleeved undershirt, My tattered Khakis, and my green nature shoes with the brown laces. Debating with what to do with my long brown hair I hear Ruby enter my room quietly sobbing. " Ruby, sweetheart whats wrong?" " Its just the reaping Im scared Amber but I know your with me so I believe everything will be okay." " Good to hear Ruby" I say soothing her as I help her into her green reaping dress which brings out my familys emerald green eyes and tan skin. " Now lets go get Andrew so we are not late for the reaping."

Oak Chambers POV

Swinging my Axe out in the forest with a large group of other teens I naturally center myself around those I know well and tune the others out. My friends begin a conversation about something quite trivial but thats okay I let them have their talk I prefer listening in large groups anyway. "You know if you keep thinking any harder Oak your head will explode" My friend Maple teases. " Oh really I didn't realise." I say jokeingly becouse to them im just your average upbeat guy becouse I have always hidden my true feelings inside, specificly those that would brand me as a freak or a monster in my District.

All my life I have wondered why I am so different than those around me why I feel so different. Hidden within me is a sense of depressiom which I so cleverly mask underneath my upbeat attitude. I've often found myself wondering if I am truley meant for this time period and if that was the reason for these dark emotions I harbor. But I didnt always have these feelings they started after watching the hunger games when I was 11 and the fasination I recieved from watching kids die.

Returning home I greet my family consisting of my mother father and my older brother birch. After we engoy breakfast which is nothing special considering were by no means rich but were not poor becouse of the clothing store my parents owned I excuse myself to change into my reaping outfit. In my room I put on a white button down shirt with grey khakis and brown leather boots. Looking at my reflection I take note of my shaggy brown hair and my pale grey eyes thinking im seeing the reflection of a monster but yet I dont mind it. After I finish getting dressed I leave with my friend Maple becouse were the same age.

Amber Jordan POV

After checking in me and Ruby seperate to await who will be reaped. Our escort layla is dressed up in an attrocious costume with green skin. "Welcome now why dont we start with the girls" after rumiging through the bowl she picks a name and declares " RUBY JORDAN!". And thats when I lose it and scream "I VOLUNTEER".

Oak Chambers POV

Well what do you know we actually have a volunteer not that I would ever do that but I did however make bets with my school mates during previous games on who would win. Becoming lost in thought I hardly notice the escort declare "OAK CHAMBERS!". Walking up to the stage I put up a facade of fear but really Im happy becouse this could be my chance out of this life.

**A/N Well what did you think pretty interesting tributes in my opinion. Also im considering a sponcer system do you thnk I should?**


	4. District 10 reaping

**A/N This reaping was written by my lovely co author HungergamesLover12 also the current tribute list is on my bio sense some people didn't realize that.**

**district 10**

Anthony Underwood PVO

As I played with my cat I knew that the day that came once a year had come again. This is always one of the worse days as well as the day I lost my mother and my right eye. We had only been walking on the side of the road and some drink driver just came and hit us down. Leaving my mother dead on impact as she was closest to the road and the car. And leaving me without sight inside my right eye. I dressed in the best clothes that I owned. A beige dress top, black dress pants and beige dress shoes. An outfit that was my fathers from the days when he my age.

Wyn Tori PVO

As I sit with my brother round the make shift table that we made from old would. I think that this may be one of the last times that I get to see him. Due to the fact that I may have to face my fate later today at the reaping. It has only been me and my brother since I lost my parents. They were caught stealing food from the rich in the district. Leaving them to be shot, as punishment for their crimes. I decide to go and get changed early so I don't prolong the silence any more. Out of my makeshift wardrobe I pick out an old dirty shirt and ripped shorts. By my luck it will be me that is picked out so I don't want to look my best! As I head out the front door with my brother I see all the other children not wanting for this to be the last time they walk out the front door.

Anthony Underwood PVO

As I get signed in I can see all the other boys my age waiting in our area which is about the middle of the field as we are not the youngest but we are certainly not the oldest. I look across to the girls my age and I see them with more trembling faces than us boys have. As if we get placed in the arena us boys have a better chance than the girls. District 10's escort Abbie starts to gladly walk up to the stage. My body starts to think what I will say to my father if I get reaped.

Wyn Tori PVO

Here it goes this may be one of the last times that I stand in this square. In my home district. While I think this the video that plays every year starts to play. All I can do now is hope that it's not my year. The video stop and all I can do now is hope. As Abbie walks over to the girls bowl. I am so in my own thoughts I nearly miss the name getting called out." WYN TORI" I freeze not wanting to cry I walk up to the stage ready to show the rest of Panem that I will fight.

Anthony Underwood PVO

I don't know the girl that has been pulled out this year. I believe that she is in the year above me at school however I am not that sure. As I am thinking this Abbie starts to wander over to the boys bowl. I stop my thoughts before she gets there only to hear." ANTHONY UNDERWOOD". I stop and freeze all my thoughts are telling me about how I am not going to survive these next two weeks. I slowly start to stumble towards the stage. As I get there I have to listen to the mayor speech and shake hands with the female tribute. We are then ushered of the stage and sent into two small rooms.


End file.
